Dark Emperors
Dark Emperors (or Dark Empire) is the team of the former teammates of Raimon, with the exception of Chad, Thomas Felt, and Malcolm. The team is made up of people who quitted or were unable to join the Raimon soccer team for a reason, and who wanted vengeance. The team's captain is Nathan Swift. Members *1. Thomas Felt *2. Malcolm Night *3. Shadow Cimmerian *4. Jim Wraith *5. Todd Ironside *6. Steve Grim *7. Timmy Sanders *8. Sam Kincaid *9. Maxwell Carson *10. Nathan Swift *11. Kevin Dragonfly Killer Techniques Single *'Hurricane Dash': A midfield technique. The user dashes at an incredible speed, blowing the opponents away. This move is Nathan's main killer dash in both Raimon and Dark Emperors and is more stronger than the original because the original isn't as fast as the Ailea version. *'Wyvern Crash': A shooting technique. The user shoots and summons a cerulean dragon that strengthens the ball and makes it powerful. It has increased power around 1.5% (150% power) due to the power of the Aliea Meteorie. It is Kevin's main killer shot in both Raimon and Dark Emperors. *'Spinning Cut': A defensive killer move. The user kicks his/her foot and it glows blue at the same time. It's aim is the one in possession of the ball. This move prevented Mark, Bobby, and Eric to do the Phoenix. This move is Malcolm's one and only move. *'Dark Tornado': A shooting technique that is similar to Fire Tornado. After the user receives the ball, he/she spins like a tornado in mid-air and then kicks the ball, which gets wrapped in a dark flame. This move is Chad's one and only killer shot. *'Double Rocket': The new killer block of Tom. The user launches his/her two fists which forms into two glowing, yellow knuckles that hit the ball to prevent it from reaching the goal. This move is used by Tom. *'Clone Defense': A defensive attack. The user multiplies into three and do a combo steal-pass-receive performance. This technique was performed by Nathan. *Fire Wave:hjgdhashjvghjsdfhcvadhfvghdsfgsc Combination *'Dark Phoenix': One of the most powerful techniques of Dark Emperors and a killer shot. Three people kick the ball high in the sky and jumps in the air to kick it. While the ball flies it shape-shifts into a violet phoenix. Nathan, Kevin, and Max gets to do the Dark Phoenix. Apparently this technique seemed to help God Hand reach it's new form True God Hand. *'Dual Smash': A truly powerful goalkeeping move. Two people, right and left, exchange glances, and separate, side to side then charges toward the ball with both of their bodies and slam it while a blue aura surrounds the ball and they both yell "Dual, Smash!!!" to prevent it from reaching the goal. After the ball descends from the air the left user grasps it tightly. It blocks even Explosive Heat Storm. It is performed by both Jim and Tom. *'Revolution V': A shooting move. It composes of two people, one grasping the other one's arm and spin at rapid speed. Then both spin in the air and kick the ball with a synchronized kick. It is performed by both Steve and Max. *'Shooting Star': A defensive move. The second user gives the first user a boost so that he/she can jump high then the first user drops his/her heel to land and attack on the one that has the ball. It is performed by both Timmy and Sam. *'Triple Boost': A simple yet complex shooting move. Three people line up and kick the ball in a line. Note that the first kick makes the ball yellow, the second kick makes it orange, while the final kick makes it red then the last person yells Triple Boost!. It breaks Infinite Hand G4. It is performed by Todd, Sam and Nathan. Trivia *The Dark Emperors' members' hair grew longer and different unlike when they still play in Raimon. *Their battle ended in a tie, 3-3. *Their coach got arrested. *They become good again and go back to Raimon with open smiles. Category:Teams